Feliz Halloween
by AzulaCathy
Summary: One-shot de temática "Halloween".


Romeo permanecía con la vista fija en aquella sucia y gris pared. Permanecía sentado en el frío suelo y, a sus pies había una cuchilla cubierta de su roja sangre, _la sangre de sus muñecas_. Un dolor lacerante le recorría el alma, pero no quería llorar, no era capaz de hacerlo a pesar de lo roto que estaba. Su alma, su cuerpo… todo estaba roto y cruelmente profanado. _¿Cuándo todo se había ido tanto a la mierda?_

Él lo sabía, y aquello le impulsó a ponerse de pie y salir de allí, de la que alguna vez había sido una casa llena de diversión y alegría, llena de risas y sonrisas. _El que había sido un hogar, y ahora era a penas unas meras ruinas de lo que fue._ En el patio tomó el hacha que su abuelo siempre guardaba en la bóveda, y que ahora permanecía tirada entre la maleza. Estaba algo oxidada, pero seguía tan afilada como la recordaba. El chico de ojos verdes la envolvió en viejos diarios mientras buscaba algo para cubrirse el rostro.

Aquel era un día excelente para buscar venganza: **Halloween**. Podía hacerse pasar por un joven disfrazado en busca de dulces o camino a una fiesta. _Quizás sería su única oportunidad para lograr aquello._

Sólo logró encontrar una máscara de hockey algo gastada, una máscara que alguna vez le habían regalado sus hermanos, Feliciano y Lovino, por su onceavo cumpleaños. Sus queridos hermanos: Feliciano, un ser tan alegre y dulce, que hace ya un par de días se había ahorcado en el hueco de la escalera de la escuela donde asistía; Lovino, algo amargado pero excelente cocinero, se había tomado una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir lo que logró que cerrara sus ojos por toda la eternidad. La familia de Romeo estaba rota, _no le quedaba nada ni nadie._

Una primera lágrima cayó, mientras se colocaba aquella vieja máscara. Iba a vengarlos, iba a hacer pagar al culpable de todo el dolor y desgracia que había caído sobre la pequeña familia Vargas. _Le iba a arrancar el corazón a esa chica._

Con pasos lentos y pesados, se puso en camino hacia la casa de la culpable de todo ello, recordando cada segundo de cuando el mundo todavía no se destruía. _Cada segundo de cuando había sido feliz._

Había comenzado hace un par de semanas, cuando una chica les había regalado a los hermanos una con 3 pastelillos en su interior. Los chicos, naturalmente, comieron aquellos postres con alegría tras agradecerle a su compañera, que les miraba con una alargada sonrisa. Romeo había pensado en el _Gato Cheshire_ al verla, pero ella era algo más… _escalofriante_. Sus ojos parecían devorar toda la luz del mundo, reflejando la nada misma. _Oscuridad en estado puro._

Nada extraño sucedió inmediatamente, así que los hermanos decidieron volver a casa tras haber invitado a la chica a cenar. Al menor de los hermanos, Romeo, le dolía la cabeza y no lograba explicarse el por qué. El estrés era el causante más probable, aunque aquello no le quitaba el mal presentimiento que rondaba su corazón.

Después de la escena de él y sus hermanos saliendo de la escuela, no recordaba absolutamente nada. No recordaba haber ido a la casa de la chica, haberse puesto un disfraz de gato, ni siquiera el haber tenido sexo con sus hermanos mientras la chica les grababa con una sonrisa.

Le habían drogado, y despertó en su cama sin saber lo que le esperaba, el infierno que se desataría a penas pusiera un pie dentro de la escuela. _No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál sería su destino y el de su familia._

Aquella chica publicó el vídeo en una red social, donde la mayoría de los alumnos que asistían a aquella escuela italiana pudieron verlo, ver aquel acto _asqueroso y pervertido_ que habían hecho los hermanos Vargas. Como era de esperarse, les acosaron y golpearon, llegando a un punto crítico donde los hermanos mayores de Romeo decidieran acabar con sus vidas. _Le abandonaron en aquel infierno._

Romeo se detuvo ante la casa del demonio que había causado todo aquello. _El final estaba cerca, ya podía saborearlo_. Sonrió, mientras entraba por una ventana que permanecía abierta para que la suave brisa nocturna entrara en aquel hogar. La habitación de la chica estaba en la segunda planta, por lo que tuvo que subir la escalera con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie en el lugar. Quitó el papel que cubría su arma, que destelló con la blanquecina luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de la culpable, con la mano ya puesta en el dorado pomo a punto de destrozar el cuerpo durmiente de la chica hasta que fuera irreconocible, que fuera un montón de carne ensangrentada y órganos desperdigados por el suelo murmuró unas palabras con una voz tan suave como la seda.

" _Feliz Halloween"_


End file.
